Fire Emblem: Seal of Light
Fire Emblem: Seal of Light (Fire Emblem: Seal of the Moon) is a fanmade Fire Emblem game. It is a tactical role-playing game developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo for the Gameboy handheld systems. Background Thousands and thousands of years ago, meteors and stars fell onto the earth. The meteors created land, and the stars turned into gods, who brought life to the continents. However, they all ruled with an iron fist. If you did not worship the god of that continent, you would be brought before them, shackled for a year, and either murdered or tortured. One man was forced to push a boulder up an endless hill, before dying of dehydration. One day, a falling star crashed onto the moon and broke apart before it could reach Earth. The falling pieces landed on a yet unclaimed land. Many other stars followed suit, and the pieces became a kind known as Lunar Angels. The angels took the land as their own and called it Staronia. Staronia was different from other lands, in that you could worship whatever religion you wished. It was also run by a monarchy, of which King Strayfer and his wife, Queen Olivia, were in charge of. Despite the fact Staronia gave citizens more freedom, it struggled much, much more than other countries. Gold was scarce, so for a long time, the citizens used paper money, which had less value. The population was only 4,500 people, was the smallest country, and had the weakest military. The Lunar Angels met to discuss the issues, which had become even bigger problems since Prince Strayfer II was crowned king and had put high taxes on the citizens, who were frustrated with the way monarchy worked. To solve these problems, they created Night Diamonds, which served as currency, and changed the rules of monarchy. This new monarchy was called the "Arinlan" and would be active for years until Strayfer II's son, Baldewick, succeeded his father as king of Staronia. The Lunar Angels were quick to realize Baldewick wasn't meant to rule, so they passed a new plan of government called the Lorenstar. This new plan included many rules about monarchy. One such rule was that only Lunar Angels could be eligible for monarchy. Angered, Baldewick created a new military system called the Moon Extermination Project and pulled together an army to destroy the angels for Staronia's independence. This was short lived, as Baldewick was shackled in a prison for thirty years. The Lunar Angels met up for one last conference and decided on final government plans. This new one was called the Starlight Monarch, and was the final change in government. They tweaked Baldewick's Moon Extermination Project and gave it a new name, the Staronia Protection Project, and signed a peace treaty with the other countries. All went well, until the kingdom of Dusknoir was formed to the North. Dusknoir was formed by a family with a thirst for taking over the world. Dusknoir became increasingly dangerous, so representatives from the countries came to a kingdom called Masad to discuss the issue. Cherry, the Staronian representative, suggested a peace conference with Dusknoir to settle things. Sadly, at the conference, the Dusknoir King declared war, and told his troops to not let a single Lunar Angel alive, as he despises them. Since the kingdom was being ruled by a Lunar Angel family, the royal family was brought into hiding, and their memories of being the rulers of Staronia were wiped clean and replaced with being farmers. Memories of the rest of Staronia was altered too. Which brings us to the present, where Staronia and Dusknoir are at each other's throats. Plot Prologue Characters Recruitable Characters ---- Non-Playable Characters Gameplay Returning Features New Features Beta Features *In the original demo, Sky did not exist, but was added in later on. Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Strategy Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Sequels Category:Fan Games Category:Games